worldpefandomcom-20200214-history
New Zealand
' Structure' New Zealand’s physical education curriculum framework combines health education, physical education, and home economics Four strands form the core of the curriculum. Each strand has 3-4 associated achievement aims. There are four underlying concepts in the framework and it addresses seven key areas of learning. Strands and Achievement Aims Personal health and physical development:' '''Growth and development; Regular physical Activity; Safety; Personal identity and self worth' Movement concepts and motor skills:' '''Movement skills; Positive attitudes/challenge; Science & technology; Social and cultural factors' Relationships with other people:' '''Relationships; Identity, sensitivity & respect; Interpersonal skills' Healthy communities and environments:' '''Societal attitudes & beliefs; Community resources; Rights, responsibilities & laws; People & the environment' Underlying Concepts Well-being or hauora: ''Hauora - Mäori philosophy of health. Includes taha tinana (physical well-being), taha hinengaro (mental and emotional well-being), taha whänau (social well-being) and taha wairua (spiritual well-being) Health promotion: ''Encourages students take responsibility for helping create supportive physical and emotional environments in classrooms, schools, communities, and society'' '' ''Socio-ecological perspective: ''Emphasizes social & environmental factors affecting health & well-being ''The importance of attitudes and values: Emphasis is placed on promoting particular'' attitudes and values''. The aim is to positively affect behavior in the public schools Key areas of learning 7 key areas of learning are included in the health and physical education curriculum for students in both elementary and secondary levels, through year 10. These include: ' 'Body care and physical safety' Mental health Sexuality education '' ''' Food and nutrition Physical activity Sport studies Outdoor education Implementation Professional development (Education Review Office Report, 2001): To help implement the new curriculum Ministry of Education contracted providers to offer professional development to schools in preparation for full implementation in 2001.Often, only a minority of teachers had direct involvement in professional development. In secondary schools, this included only key members of HPE departments. In primary schools teachers receiving training were expected to lead in service professional development at each site. The amount of professional development received varied significantly. Some schools were involved in professional development in 1999 and 2000. Others had contracts in place to receive training later in 1999 or 2000 after the Education Review Office (ERO) review was completed.139 schools were reviewed in 1999. 35 (25 %) had received or had professional development planned for later in 1999, 266 schools were reviewed in 2000. 31 (12%) had begun professional development in 1999, and an additional 96 schools (36 %) either had begun professional development or scheduled professional development for later in 2000. ERO did not report on 123 schools (46%). Sixteen schools (6%) had no professional development plan or had unable obtain a professional development contract. Reasons schools were not involved in professional development contracts: School had tried to become involved in a contract but had been unable to do so * School priority in other areas of the curriculum for professional development Faculty who had been involved in previous professional development contracts on health and physical education moved Administrative failure to recognize the need for professional development in this curricular area Ministry of Education informed ERO that not all schools had had the opportunity for professional development by the end of 2000 and this training would be provided during 2001. Resource Provision The Ministry of Education has provided a number of teaching and learning resources to assist schools in implementing the new curriculum in addition to professional development. This included leaflets, articles and electronic resources. Few ERO reviews showed schools lacked resources to implement the new curriculum.